Learning to Love
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Bella Swan is the most envied girl at The Highlands Academy. She throws the wildest parties, has the best boyfriend, perfect grades, and a different guy in her bed every night. Can new student Edward Cullen change her ways and teach her to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Alrighty! I'm really excited for this story. BTW, Bella is, in fact, a slut and Edward is going to play a little hard-to-get. I've always wanted to write Bella like this so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

I rested my head gently on Mike's shoulder. He ran his long fingers through my wavy brown hair to distract me as his other hand trailed down my waist and toward my inner thigh.

It's almost comical that he thinks I care. If he just asked, I'd let him fuck me whenever he wants. He knows that I am not a virgin. He knows that I had sex with all of my past boyfriends. He doesn't know that I'm still with a few of them… plus others.

I have to admit, sometimes I feel bad about going around and screwing the entire male population here at the Highlands Academy behind his back. But sex is like my drug, and I can't live without it. He won't give it to me, so I went somewhere else. Is that so wrong?

I get what I want, and so do they. I've given almost every guy I've been with blow jobs and hand jobs, not to mention everything in between. I've done every type of sex, had every imaginable fantasy done to me. I'm only a junior.

I'm careful. I've never fucked any of his close friends and I try to avoid any of his acquaintances or people who are out to see my life in ashes. But it is hard. I like to be with a guy only once, and then I move on. I don't forgive, I do forget. It doesn't matter who you are.

In a way, I think he knows what I'm doing. I think he knows that I've screwed every guy willing enough to get in my bed. I think he's in denial, but he should know. He should dump me. I should dump him. Does that ever happen? No. And it probably never will.

I'm not saying that I'm going to marry the guy. But I have to admit, he is smart. He withholds me from sex, knowing that the second he gives it to me I'm out the door. Yet, he gets what he wants, the kissing, the hand jobs, the bj's. The guy's fucking brilliant.

Alice and Rosalie are the only two at the school I can even remotely call friends. They don't exactly approve of what I do, but they understand, which is all I need. They tell me I should see a shrink about my… problem. They already diagnosed it for me, isn't that nice? They told me that I crave appreciation, and while many don't appreciate my personality (which isn't really all that bad. I'm actually nicer than I look) the guys at our school certainly appreciate my body.

I can't say I agree. I can't say I disagree.

"Excuse me Bella, but I have to go to Ms. Laurell's room to turn in a late assignment. I'll see you in Biology," Mike said. I lifted my head from his shoulder and smiled sweetly at him.

"See you then." I waved my fingers in a girlish way, watching him leave before I turned back to Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie cracked the silence first.

"Who'd you take last night?" The question seemed too repetitive. She did ask almost the same thing every morning.

"Trevor, from the basketball team," I replied quickly, grabbing a carrot from my lunch in my left hand. I twirled it in the ranch dressing as I mindlessly talked. "He should be a little less cocky, considering he isn't the best, and certainly not the biggest, I've ever been with… He's got a great body, you know six-pack and all, but not a great-,"

"Bella! We don't need all the details!" Alice nearly yelled, cutting my off quickly. Luckily, no one thought much of our conversation.

"Alright! But I might go with him again. I thought my friends would like to know."

"Sorry, Bella, but not really," Rosalie responded. I shrugged and stuck the carrot in my mouth. I began to twirl my tongue around it, suck the dressing off, imagining it was something else… I did notice that a few guys had turned their heads to watch, or should I say stare at, the show I was putting on. I quickly finished it, watching as disappointed guys looked away. I nearly laughed.

"So," I began, intending to create harmless conversation, "Alice, Rosalie, how are Emmett and Jasper doing?"

"Great!" Little Alice was always first to respond. "He's going to Harvard to study law. I've never been so proud! Plus, that's only an hour away." Alice beamed. We both looked toward Rosalie.

"Well, he got a full-ride scholarship to USC," Rosalie said, eyes downcast. "That's across the country."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but a full-ride! That's amazing." Rose smile lit up her face once again.

"I know! It's for football. He plans on graduating when he's a senior and then going pro. He wants to have a fallback."

"That's good," I replied. "But I know you two will stay together, no matter what the distance. You two love each other."

"You need to find someone you can love Bella," Alice said. "Not just another one-night-stand." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of which, I do need to find."

"What about Mike? Don't you feel anything for the poor guy? You just go around screwing his friends behind his back!"

"They aren't his friends," I quickly responded, my eyes wandering the courtyard for any possible ideas. The shrill bell rang, signaling us to go to class. "Well, I got bio. Can't skip that class again. Mr. Hammond will only let me miss so many classes. Gotta scram. Bye!" I skipped away in my failing attempt to look happy, which stopped abruptly at an abandoned classroom. I wasn't ditching, but you could sure as hell count on a tardy.

I'd been here a few times before, but they all recognized me.

"Bella," The stoners all greeted me. Their voices were out of it. "Whatcha heeeere for?" I hated the way the slurred their words and elongated their sharp vowels.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I need some weed and a good fuck." They laughed.

"Tanner's free tonight," one of them I didn't recognize said. It was pretty easy to fit into the stoner posse. He was probably new, like many others before him were. Just take some crack, swear not to tell and you're in.

I'd been with Tanner before. He was good. He had an angular face covered with acne and scars from endless fights and countless drugs. His dirty blonde hair covered his sharp blue eyes. He had a nice body too. All of it.

"You never know." My body went through the all-too-familiar motions and tried to finish as quickly as it could. "See you later," I said to the group of druggies and alcoholics and I waved my hand beginning to walk away. I was an hour late for class. Perfect, I'd already missed more than half.

Everybody I'm sure could tell that I was definitely stoned as I walked into the class. Mr. Hammond glared at me as I took my seat.

"No late pass. Sorry." He rolled his eyes at my response and walked to his computer to make a few changes in the attendance.

"Figures. Well, I'm glad you made it Bella. We have a new student as you might have noticed." He gestured to the seat next to me, which was usually unoccupied. It must have been the drugs kicking in, I did do more than just weed in the end, because I couldn't quite see the figure right. It was a he, which I was sure of. I could vaguely make out some colors like coppery hair and bright green specks where his eyes should have been.

"You must be Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen, pleased to make you acquaintance." I giggled and blushed, taking his hand he stuck out as an introductory handshake.

"Bella," I corrected him quickly. The class turned away from us and was sucked right back into the lecture Mr. Hammond was giving. As soon as no one was watching, he let go of my hand and did the same.

"Edward?" I purred, trying to sound seductive, whish isn't an easy feat when you're drugged up. He turned toward me again.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you this, but please don't take it the wrong way. Are you a stoner?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? There will be more about Edward, who is more of a gentleman than many people write him as, in upcoming chapters. Jacob will be in it, but not a major character.**

**Please, please, please review!**

**If I get ten reviews I'll try to have an update up in two weeks or less!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.**

**I apologize in advace for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt the need to post it now.**

_

* * *

_

Previously

"_Bella, I'm going to ask you this, but please don't take it the wrong way. Are you a stoner?"_

My eyes were wide from his accusation. I mean, I understand how he came to this offending conclusion, but to have the audacity to express it out loud within the mere seconds we just met? Yes, I was beyond appalled at him. Had he asked me if I was a slut, I would have simply said yes and then followed my response by asking if he wanted to hookup.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, widening my eyes at him, showing him just how dumbfounded I was at his accusation. "A stoner? What… I…" I was at a loss for words and didn't know exactly what to say. Everybody here knew me; I had never needed to explain myself before. And honestly, I wasn't even _that_ stoned. I mean, I'd done worse.

"Look, I honestly don't care. You could blow each and every one of your brain cells smoking crack or weed or whatever… but I _really_ don't care. I need to listen ok?" Wow, harsh much?

"Umm… yeah?" The response came out more like a question. Then I found my lost confidence and replied with a voice that I seemed to have pulled miraculously right from my ass. "Yeah, of course. Do what you have to do, man." Edward turned back toward the teacher and began scribbling in his notebook. I knew now that my mission was simple; get Edward Cullen to lust for me. However, he would be the hardest I have yet to crack.

I pulled my Ipod nano from my pocket and worked deliberately slow as I plugged in the headphones as to make sure I caught the attention of said Mr. Cullen. When I was absolutely sure that he was watching, I took one of the headphones in my hand and dragged it up the front of my shirt. Like any other horny teenage boy, he watched as I revealed my pronounced cleavage to retrieve the little earpiece.

I heard him whisper a few strung together curse words under his breath as he jerked his head back around to pay attention to the class once more.

I smirked to myself and was careful as I placed my headphone into my ear opposite Edward. The little black cord was perfectly invisible under my long, dark tresses.

I knew there were certain things that turned some guys on and some that completely turned some off.

Rule number 1. Guys generally don't like stoners. They smell like shit and aren't even fully capable of making a guy really feel great when they have sex.

2. If you can give good head, you're set for life. Since most girls can't do it, or at least well, it's an immediate turn-on.

3. Guys don't like to have their orgasm before you. It makes then feel less, I don't know, manly or some shit like that.

That's basically all I've really learned. Since all guys are different, they all react differently.

I needed to know what made Edward tick. How did he like it? I paid very little attention to the teacher, who was going on about _something_ I had no idea about, and looked around the room. My eyes wandered everywhere, to everybody. I even noticed, for the first time this year, the signs on the ceiling that read _You Won't Pass High School by Looking at This Poster _and _Why are you looking here? _But as my vision became less blurry, I tried to focus on Edward.

He had wild coppery hair, like a penny fresh off the mint. He ran his hand through it often, which I figured was just a reaction to stress or some shit like that. Black rimmed, thick glasses hung crookedly on the end of his nose which to me, made him seem all the more hot. I have a new thing for guys with glasses. His hand was tightly gripping the pencil, so small in comparison, and dragging it across his notebook paper. His hand moved so fast, it didn't even look as if he was taking notes. He was wearing dark jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and blue sweatshirt. He looked completely hot. I needed him and would do whatever it was going to take to get my way.

Because Bella Swan always gets her way.

I crossed my legs; quite pleased when I saw how my short skirt exposed most of my thighs. Surely, any teenage boy, even one like Edward, would notice that. I sighed, and waited for this boring class to be over. When the glorious bell rang, I swept my books into my bag and stood up, all in one fluid motion. I ran into the hall, searching for Tanner. I saw him.

I ran over to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him with me.

"Look's like I'm getting lucky tonight," he said as I dragged him to my truck.

"Yeah, that…" He pushed my back up against the side of my truck and kissed me hard on my lips. He tasted all too familiar, like cigarettes and alcohol. It's a good thing the drugs didn't make him ugly. What can I say? I'm a vain person. I pushed the thought out of my mind and kissed him back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I saw exactly what I wanted to see. Edward Cullen was walking into the parking lot. His car, and unfamiliar Volvo, was parked next to mine. That explained why I had never seen it before. After all, Edward was new.

As he got closer, I'm sure he recognized me. His face twisted into one of disgust and then turned away, as if to give us privacy or he was too embarrassed to watch. I thought it was option two.

"You driving me home Swan?" Tanner asked.

"You promising me a good time."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Perfect. That's just what I need." Tanner got into the passenger side of my truck and I got in the driver's side, revving my engine as I pulled out and got in the line of cars exiting the school behind Edward in his shiny, silver Volvo. I'm sure he saw me in his review mirror. He was probably ticked off. That made my day just a little better.

* * *

** What do you think? I liked it, even though it was possibly one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. Hope you liked it anyway!**

**The next chapter will probably be a lemon and maybe just a little TannerxBella fluff. It's a one-sided love, just so all you stricty Edward fans know. Tanner's in love with Bella and Bella only wants who she can't have. Hmm... I wonder what she'll do when Edward is hers...**

**Think about it...**

**Think about it...**

**Think about it...**

**What? I was trying to get to to think about it! Haha, I love you guys. You are the best readers ever!**


End file.
